1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structural support for the periphery of a manufactured home, mobile home or trailer coach, and more specifically to a slanted push/pull connector between a main beam and an outer end of a floor joist.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufactured home typically includes one or more longitudinal main beams which support a plurality of transverse floor joists which directly support the floor and the wall structure including wall studs. The main beams are typically I-beams, but may be C-beams or have another configuration.
Often it is desirable to further support the outer ends of floor joists, for example to even the floor, to compensate for large local loads, or to compensate for adjacent large wall openings.
Occasionally the outer end of a joist is too high such that the floor is not level or the floor does not align across a mating seam.
Therefore, there has been a need for means both for supporting, i.e. pushing up, and for pulling down on the periphery of a manufactured home.